Gazel Dwargo (Light Novel)
Summary Gazel Dwargo is the third generation king of Dwargon. He is renowned as a great hero and celebrated as a wise king for his impartial rule. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-A Name: Gazel Dwargo Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 300+ Classification: Dwarf |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Swordsman, Telepathy, Automatic Translation (Magic Sense can translate languages automatically), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Sense), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (On a scale of 210 with Heroic Aura), Aura, Empathic Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement (Through actively suppressing the enemy with Aura, ignoring Resistance to Paralysis Inducement), Martial Arts, Analytical Prediction, Longevity, Illusion Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul to possess), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Stronger than Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Heroic Aura) and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Gazel was trained by Hakuro, who is a master swordsman, and has since himself become a master swordsman. He is also a wise and fair king. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. Gazel also has the ability to read the minds of his opponents. *'Heroic Presence:' By imbuing his sword with heroic presence, he can sense his opponents' future moves. He can also use heroic presence to intimidate his opponents, immobilizing them. *'Dictator:' Gazel's unique skill which allows him to read his opponents' mind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Kings Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users